Küsse unter Freunden
by CyaSunn
Summary: Sie sah aus, als sei sie völlig zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Und sie sah aus, als sei sie mächtig stolz auf ihn. [Snickers]
1. Chapter 1

Autor: iiiiiiiiiiiich -g-  
Rating: ab 13  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Snickers  
Inhalt: Sie sah aus, als sei sie völlig zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Und sie sah aus, als sei sie mächtig stolz auf ihn.  
Disclaimer: CSI gehört nicht mir und ich verdien hier mit kein Geld Die Figuren sind nur ausgeliehen und die Handlung dient ausschließlich des Vergnügens...

* * *

**Küsse unter Freunden **

1. Kapitel

„Hey Nicky!", rief sie ihn. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und begann, übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. Er winkte sie zu sich und begrüßte sie.

„Hallo, Sara. Wieso bist du hier?" „Du hast gesagt, ich soll dir die Daumen drücken für deinen Schwimmwettbewerb. Ich dachte mir, wenn ich hier bin, hilft dir das vielleicht noch mehr. Griss hat mir freigegeben und na ja, hier bin ich."

Nick lächelte sie an und Sara erwiderte das Lächeln nur allzu gerne.

„Wann fängt das hier an?" „In einer Viertelstunde. Wie lang bist du schon in Buffalo?"

Sara grinste ihn an. „Seit 1 ½ Stunden. Ich bin vom Flughafen ins Hotel – ich hab übrings das Zimmer neben dir, darauf hab ich bestanden –, hab mich schnell umgezogen und bin her." „Das hättest du nicht tun müssen, Sara." „Ich weiß. Ich wollte aber bei dir sein."

Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang lächelnd in die Augen, bevor sie von einer Stimme unterbrochen wurden: „Nick, Nick, du hast mir ja gar nicht erzählt, dass du eine so hübsche Freundin hast."

Ein Mann stellte sich neben Sara und musterte sie mit unübersehbarem Interesse.

Sara grinste nur und sagte nichts. Es kam nicht selten vor, dass jemand sie für ein Paar hielt. Gott, einer hatte sogar mal gedacht, sie wären verheiratet! Sie korrigierte die Menschen nicht mehr. Es hörte sich irgendwie schön an. Es wäre toll zu wissen, was Nick darüber dachte. Vielleicht könnte sie ihn nachher fragen – ganz nebenbei.

Nick grinste Sara an und sagte: „Ja, da hast du Recht. Sara – Jay; Jay – Sara." Sara starrte Nick an, wandte sich dann aber Jay zu und begrüßte ihn.

„Sara, Jay ist mein Trainer.", erklärte Nick ihr.

„Genau. Das heißt, ich muss während des Wettbewerbs nur mit anfeuern. Das könnten wir doch zusammen tun.", schlug er vor.

Sara lachte und nickte ihm zu.

„Ja, das könnten wir." „Schön. Darauf freue ich mich jetzt schon. Wenn sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden, ich muss noch schnell zu Tony..."

Damit war er weg und Sara brach in Lachen aus.

„Vorsicht Sara, der baggert alles an, was nicht niet- und nagelfest ist.", warnte Nick sie.

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich schon an dich gekettet bin...", grinste Sara.

„Das finde ich allerdings auch.", stimmte Nick ihr zu und legte die Arme um sie.

Sara lächelte und küsste ihn flüchtig auf den Mund.

„Du musst gehen. Du musst dich schließlich noch umziehen."

Er nickte und löste sich von ihr.

„Du hast Recht." „Ich weiß. Ich hab immer Recht."

Nick lachte und ging Richtung Umkleideraum.

* * *

Sara grinste und sah ihm noch einen Moment hinterher, bevor sie sich einen guten Platz auf der Tribüne suchte. 

Nick ging in die Umkleide, doch so richtig bei der Sache war er nicht. Sara hatte ihn geküsst. Das war zwar nichts wirklich Neues, aber sonst küsste sie ihn niemals auf die Lippen. Nur auf die Wange. Für seinen Geschmack war der Kuss etwas zu kurz ausgefallen. Er konnte nur noch daran denken, wie weich und warm sich Saras Lippen angefühlt hatten. Und wie sie geschmeckt hatte...

„Du spinnst ja total, Stokes.", sagte er sich und begann, sich umzuziehen.

Langsam gesellten sich seine Freunde – und für heute Gegner – zu ihm. Es waren auch einige da, die er nicht kannte. Alle begrüßten sich durch ein „hallo" oder ein Nicken. Keiner ließ Zweifel an ihren Vorstellungen. Das hier war ein Wettkampf. Hier zählte keine Sympathie. Hier zählte Können.

Nick seufzte. Er hasste so was. Konnte man nicht befreundet sein und trotzdem gegeneinander kämpfen? Daran war doch nichts wirklich Schwieriges. Mit Sara hatte er das schon tausendmal gemacht und es hatte ihre Beziehung nur verstärkt.

Mit Sara ging es aber auch nicht um so viel Geld. Da ging es um Spaß. Hier wollte jeder nur gewinnen.

* * *

Kurz bevor der Wettkampf anfing, ging Nick noch mal raus und suchte mit den Augen nach Sara. Dann sah er sie. Sie saß neben Jay, was sie sich sicher nicht ausgesucht hatte. Nein, wie Nick Jay kannte, hatte der sich einfach dreist neben Sara gesetzt und sie angequatscht. Nick grinste und ging zu ihnen – er hätte wetten können, dass sie erleichtert aussah, als er sie bat, kurz mitzukommen.

* * *

„Mein Gott, können Männer einem auf die Nerven gehen.", sagte Sara und verdrehte die Augen. „Aber jetzt sag mal. Wie geht es dir? Warum willst du mit mir reden?" 

„Warum mache ich das hier, Sara?", fragte Nick und sah Sara ernst an.

„Wie, warum machst du das? Weil Schwimmen dir Spaß macht, denke ich." „Aber schwimmen kann ich auch woanders. Dazu muss ich an keinem Wettbewerb teilnehmen." „Dann lass es." „Aber ich will mir selbst beweisen, dass ich das kann."

Sara lächelte ihn an.

„Dann geh da raus und zeig allen, dass du der Beste bist. Ich vertraue darauf, dass ich noch einige andere Orte zu Gesicht bekommen kann um dir bei all den Auswahlen zuzusehen. Auch wenn ich alle Namen wieder vergessen habe."

Nick grinste.

„Geht klar."

Sara umarmte ihn und wünschte ihm viel Glück, bevor sie zurück auf ihren Platz gehen wollte. Nick hielt sie zurück.

„Sara." „Ja?"

Sie drehte sich um und kam zwei Schritte zu ihm zurück.

Nick biss sich auf die Lippe. Er wollte sie küssen. Oh ja. Länger. Inniger.

„Wir wollen doch Jay nicht in dem Glauben lassen, unsere Beziehung wäre dahin. Du musst mich schon noch mal küssen."

Auf Saras Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus.

„Später, Cowboy. Erst gewinnst du diesen Wettkampf. Dann sehen wir weiter."

Damit zwinkerte sie ihm zu und machte sich auf den Rückweg zu Jay.

* * *

Als Nick am Startblock stand, konnte er nur daran denken, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie hatte doch praktisch gesagt, wenn er den Wettbewerb gewinnen würde, würde sie ihn küssen... oder? Er musste gewinnen. Er musste einfach wieder ihre Lippen auf seinen spüren. Er musste. 

Das Startsignal fiel und Nick fühlte, wie er sehr schnell nass wurde und das Wasser an ihm vorbei rauschte. Er spürte nur noch, wie das Adrenalin überall in seinen Körper schoss und er immer schneller wurde. Er wusste, Sara würde am Ziel auf ihn warten. Er wusste es einfach, obwohl er nichts davon sehen konnte.

Die ganze Zeit war nur ein einziger Gedanke in seinem Kopf: _Ich muss gewinnen!_

Und als er dann völlig erschöpft am anderen Ende des Schwimmbeckens ankam, sah er hoch und erblickte Saras strahlendes Gesicht über ihm.

Nick stieg aus dem Wasser und Sara zog ihn sofort zu sich, in ihre Arme.

„Gewonnen.", flüsterte sie ihm immer und immer wieder zu. „Gewonnen."

Sie drückte ihn an sich und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter, wie sie es schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Es war wundervoll, doch plötzlich merkte Nick, dass Sara bei der Aktion völlig durchnässt wurde. Er schob sie ein kleines Stück von sich weg.

„Du wirst ganz nass.", sagte er schuldbewusst.

Sara lachte und schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen sofort wieder.

„Das ist mir völlig egal.", erklärte sie und küsste ihn. Oh, das war gut. Mehr als gut. Fantastisch. Nie hätte Nick sich träumen lassen, dass sie so herrlich küssen konnte.

Es war kein Kuss, der ihre Freundschaft symbolisierte; kein Kuss um zu zeigen, dass Jay sich nicht an sie ranmachen brauchte. Es war ein richtiger Kuss. Einer mit der richtigen Mischung aus Gefühl und Leidenschaft; einer, der länger dauerte.

Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, war sie ein wenig atemlos, jedoch zeigte sich weder Reue noch Unsicherheit in ihrem Blick. Sie sah aus, als sei sie völlig zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Und sie sah aus, als sei sie mächtig stolz auf ihn.

„Lass uns gehen."

Nur diese drei Wörter waren nötig, um ihn in den Umkleideraum zu bekommen. Er wusste nicht, was plötzlich mit ihm los war. Er tat alles, was sie wollte.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Janna:** Teddy? Na dann... -g-  
**Starbuck:** Ja, genau, es hat ja funktioniert :P

* * *

2. Kapitel  


Der Tag war lang und anstrengend gewesen. Nick war früh zu Bett gegangen, doch der Gedanke an die Ereignisse des Tages ließ ihn nicht los. Irgendetwas war heute zwischen ihm und Sara passiert. Aber was?

Apropos Sara. Die lag gerade seelenruhig in seinen Armen und an ihren regelmäßigen Atemzügen erkannte Nick, dass sie schlief. Von wegen bloß Zimmer nebeneinander. Fünf Minuten nachdem sie sich an ihren jeweiligen Türen voneinander verabschiedet hatten, hatte Sara an die Verbindungstür geklopft und war zu ihm rübergekommen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Nicks Gesicht. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und fragte sich, ob es in Ordnung wäre, wenn er sie noch mal küssen würde. Nur einmal... Vielleicht könnte er dann besser schlafen.

Während er noch überlegend ihre Lippen ansah und seine rechte Hand auf ihrer Hüfte verweilte, hörte er plötzlich Saras Stimme.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?" „Nein. Ich wusste nicht, dass du wach bist. Hab ich dich geweckt?" Sara schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hob den Oberkörper, sodass sie Nick direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Du bist wundervoll leise. Aber ich kann förmlich die Gedanken in deinem Kopf rasen _fühlen_. Was ist los? Liegt es an mir? Soll ich rübergehen?"

Nick verneinte schnell. Bloß nicht. Es würde nur schlimmer werden, ohne Sara an seiner Seite.

„Okay.", sagte sie leise. Dann beugte sie sich vor und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Du weißt schon, dass wir hier keine Show für Jay abziehen müssen?", fragte Nick, ein wenig unsicher, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Sara zuckte nur die Schultern und lächelte.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es Kameras." „Kameras?" „Ja. Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein."

Sie küsste ihn wieder und Nick schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Das war so schön.

„Dann solltest du jetzt lieber mit mir schlafen. Natürlich nur der Vorsicht wegen."

Sara boxte Nick in die Seite und lachte.

„Du bist furchtbar, Nicky!" „Ja, ich weiß."

Sara grinste ihn an, strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sagte: „Ich geh mal kurz auf die Toilette. Versuch, zu schlafen."

Er nickte und sie stand auf.

* * *

Als Sara wiederkam, schlief Nick bereits. Ein Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht und sie strich ihm kurz über die Wange, bevor sie sich neben ihn legte und die Augen schloss.

* * *

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Nick auf und fand Sara schlafend vor. Sie lächelte im Traum und er wünschte sich, dieses Bild festhalten zu können. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er es sogar konnte. Er stand leise auf und holte seinen Photoapparat aus der großen Sporttasche, die auf dem Boden stand. Dann merkte er, dass es viel zu dunkel im Zimmer war. Er schaltete den Blitz an, war sich jedoch unsicher, ob das grelle Licht sie nicht vielleicht aufwecken würde. Er beschloss, es zu riskieren, da er wusste, wie tief sie normalerweise schlief. 

Er ging zum Bett und schoss ein Photo von Saras eingerolltem Körper. Dann tat er den Photoapparat beiseite und legte sie neben sie. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Sara, bevor er die Augen schloss. Sie lächelte immer noch und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sie noch nie so entspannt gesehen hatte.

**TBC... **


End file.
